You're Still You Sam and Daniel
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: S/D one-shot. Based on the song You're Still You by Josh Groban. At a late night working at the SGC, Sam discovers a gift from Daniel. Please R&R.


1/4/2008

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "You're Still You", it's sung by Josh Groban. I don't own Daniel or Sam, sadly. They are owned by MGM, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. To hear the song go to joshgroban (dot) com and click on Audio Player.

Rated: T

Please R&R.

A/N: Established Relationship and could be considered AU.

It was a Thursday night and Sam Carter who was dressed in her civvies walked down the corridors of the SGC with a fresh cup of coffee in her hand. She was working late again tonight, just like many other nights. There were only a few personnel at the SGC at this late hour. She looked at her watch and saw the reason for so few people around the base. It was 23:30!

Sam entered her lab and smiled. Her lab often was a place that she worked and thought in. It was a place where she could find comfort in. The only light that lit up her lab was the ceiling lights as well as the various desk lamps she had scattered around her lab.

She had been working on something that SG-2 had recently given her when they had come back from a mission and she had been working on it all day long and had made a good amount of progress. Coffee cup, still in hand, she walked over to her lab table and set it down to let it cool. Sam looked around at her lab to make sure that everything was in its right place.

She frowned slightly, something was amiss. That's when she noticed a package which sat nearby her computer. A small and decorative party bag sat nearby her computer. The bag was of solid blue coloring and had orange, purple and green polka dots on it. Curiosity got the best of her and she walked over to her computer, sat down at the chair and continued to look at the bag. The astrophysicist picked up the bag and peered inside. Inside the bag, she found white tissue paper covering an object. She took out the tissue paper and laid it aside. Sam took out the object in question and looked at it. It was a CD of music. In particular, it was a CD of one of her favorite artists, Josh Groban.

She read the track listing and smiled, she had an idea of who had sent this to her. A post-it note was stuck to the cover of the CD case. It said, "Play track number five". The familiar scrawl of the individual who had written the note made her smile. She knew exactly who had sent this to her. It had been Daniel. Sam smiled brightly at the thought of him.

Little did Sam know that Daniel stood in the doorway to her lab and was watching her and gauging her reaction to his gift. He was dressed in his civvies. Daniel had bought it for her earlier that week on a rare day off, which happened to be Sunday. He had been in a CD store, browsing, had seen it and bought it immediately knowing that she would love it. He smiled while watching his lover.

Sam let her thoughts drift from work to Daniel. She thought about him often on late nights like these. The two scientists had been together for a year and what a year it had been! Once they had gotten the all clear from both O'Neill and Hammond, both of whom reiterated to them the importance of keeping their personal and professional lives separate, which they did. They had shown to both O'Neill and Hammond that this was possible and Sam and Daniel were very happy.

After this, the bond between Sam and Daniel was only strengthened. The friendship and love between the two lovers was only strengthened. Over the past year, they had seen some hard times as well as some good times, both personally and as a team. In spite of the ups and downs, they held fast to their strong friendship and love for each other. They comforted and often encouraged each other. They were each others best friend, soul mate, confidant, light, love and joy and so much more. Their love for each other knew no boundaries.

One of the biggest things that had happened in the past year was that they had recently bought a house together. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was big enough to fit them and their needs. At the start of their relationship, they realized that it made little sense to keep on commuting back and forth to each others respective homes and buying a home together seemed like the most logical and formidable decision.

They made the other smile, which was a sight to see in itself. Before they had come together, it wasn't often that they smiled because Sam and Daniel had experienced very difficult events in their lives which had left them scarred in more ways than one. But when they had found each other, they were able to work past these difficulties, embrace them and move on with their lives. The way they helped each other and connected with each other on this level was one of the things that Sam loved about Daniel.

She also loved his heart, the way that he gave 110 to everything he did. Sam loved his passion for life and learning new things and the way his face lit up when he spoke about these things. Sam also recalled the many memories that they had made together over the past year. From the endless pizza and movie nights to when they had first said "I love you", to the first time they had made love.

Sam also loved his body, it wasn't hard to see that Daniel was quite the attractive man and she blushed outwardly at this thought of the many times that they had made love. She remembered every single time just like it was the first time and that made her smile. She had never known love this pure and unconditional. Sam felt so lucky to have Daniel in her life.

Meanwhile Daniel too, was lost in thought looking at his lover. He remembered the many times when they had worked hard all night long together on a particular artifact and the way her eyes lit up when she discovered something new and important. Daniel loved Sam for her passion in what she did. The way she worked endlessly like himself to try and solve the puzzle that was often a piece of alien technology. He loved that about her, the way she gave all of herself to her work and never tired in wanting to know more. Daniel loved the way she made him laugh and smile. He thought of all of the wonderful memories that they had created together, from taking Cassie to the park, to going out for their first date to a wonderful Italian restaurant, to walking hand in hand down the corridors of the SGC late at night when no one was around. He blushed in thought of the many times they had made love. Daniel knew that he was the luckiest man alive to be in love with Samantha Carter.

Sam ended her daydream about Daniel and smiled, she felt at peace with herself in every sense of the word. Sam put the CD into her computer and selected track number five. Turning up her speakers, she closed her eyes and let the music consumer her.

_Through the darkness   
I can see your light  
And you will always shine  
And I can feel your heart in mine  
Your face I've memorized  
I idolize just you_

I look up to  
Everything you are  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
I've loved you for so long  
And after all is said and done  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you 

You walk past me  
I can feel your pain  
Time changes everything  
One truth always stays the same  
You're still you   
After all  
You're still you

I look up to  
Everything you are  
In my eyes you do no wrong  
And I believe in you   
Although you never asked me to  
I will remember you  
And what life put you through

And in this cruel and lonely world   
I found one love  
You're still you  
After all  
You're still you

The song ended and Sam opened her eyes. The CD began to play the next song but Sam paid no attention. She could sense someone was near. Always on guard, she turned down the speakers and tensed her body, ready for whatever came her way. Sam visibly relaxed when she saw Daniel standing in the doorway of her office. He walked in and over to her and Sam got up from her chair and the two lovers met in a loving embrace.

Daniel pulled away first and said "Did you like the CD I sent you?" Sam grinned at him and said "What CD?" with a mischievous look in her eyes. Sam then spoke again "Yes, Daniel, I loved it! Thank you for the CD and especially the song! It was perfect and I love you" With those words she kissed him on the lips. It was passionate but gentle and he responded back in kind. Soon the kiss broke off and Daniel whispered to her, "I love you too Sam. To me, you are perfect". He smiled at her and kissed her again. The kiss ended and both persons were breathing heavily as they pulled away. They grinned at each other as they wrapped their arms around each other and held each other close.

After a few quiet moments like this, and with a mischievous look in his eyes, Daniel pulled away from Sam and walked over to her desk. He knew where she kept her car keys and purse. He grabbed them both and tossed them to her. With a look of surprise on her face, Sam caught these items and looked questionably at Daniel. He grinned at her and took out his own set of car keys. He said "Race you?" After a few seconds of thought, Sam nodded her head and the two lovers raced out of her office and out to their respective cars and towards their home. It was a night to be remembered for when they got home, Daniel showed Sam just how much he loved and respected her, not only for her body, but more so for her mind and he was so glad that she was with him and they were together.


End file.
